


Touch

by DeaLunae



Category: Kamen Rider W | Masked Rider Double
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-23
Updated: 2011-06-23
Packaged: 2017-10-20 16:20:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/214661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeaLunae/pseuds/DeaLunae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shotaro needed the contact to make sure this wasn't some wonderful, horrible dream. Set after 49</p><p>Written: Aug 30, 2010</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touch

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:I do not own Kaman Rider Double, and I am making no money off of this. This is solely for my own and other’s entertainment.  
> Warning: Spoilers up to 49, mentions of shonen-ai (very light), and lots of fluff.  
> AN:This is set right after 49 ends. More fluff than anything else.

When Phillip had reappeared in front of them again, Shotaro had been so happy and _scared_ that he hadn’t been able to stop himself from launching himself bodily at his partner, needing to _touch_ to know for sure that it wasn’t some sort of delusion or hallucination – to know for sure that Phillip was _there_. Even now, even after fighting again as W and feeling the rush as they joined, he still couldn’t quite believe it, couldn’t quite believe that this wasn’t some wonderful dream and that he wouldn’t suddenly wake-up and find it wasn’t real. As a result, Shotaro found himself watching Phillip out of the corner of his eye and finding any excuse to touch his partner – a bump to the shoulder, a brush of his hand against cloth or skin – just to make sure the younger male was still actually there the whole way back to the agency and all during the small, private celebration of Phillip’s return – they could have a bigger one later for everyone else, bur for now they just needed each other.

It wasn’t until after the party, though, that Shotaro finally had a moment alone with his partner. Akiko had passed out and been taken upstairs a bit ago by Terui – who had yet to come down and would likely be spending the night – the and various gadgets – all of whom had seemed exceptionally happy to see Phillip again as well – had finally settled down in their various spots around the room. Phillip himself had settled down on his bed in the corner of the room, and Shotaro – who may or may not have had a but more to drink than he should’ve in the celebratory high – sat down beside his partner, not yet willing to leave the company of the younger male – almost afraid that if he did, if he went upstairs and went to bed alone, the other male would disappear again, no matter what reassurances his partner gave him.

They sat there for a moment, comfortable together in the silence, before Shotaro sighed and let his head drop sideways onto his partner’s shoulder. Finally breaking the silence, Shotaro said, “I missed you aibou.” Four simple words somehow managed to convey an entire year’s worth of feelings.

Phillip reached over and took a hold of Shotaro’s hand, gripping tightly before replying, “I know. I’m sorry.”

After another moment, Shotaro turned his hand over in Phillip’s grip and squeezed back before he said, “I-I love you, you know. I didn’t realize until after you were gone, but I think I have for a long time now,” Shotaro felt this younger partner jolt slightly in surprise and continued before the other male could interrupt. “I don’t know if you feel the same, but...but I wanted to tell you, just in case, because I don’t think I could ever stand dealing with the regret of not having told you if something happens again.”

Shotaro raised his head, tentatively meeting the younger male’s eyes, and he was almost surprised to find a soft smile lighting Phillip’s face – an expression he had rarely seen before the other male had disappeared, and never with quite the same look in his eyes. He understood.

“That wasn’t very hard-boiled of you partner,” Phillip said, teasingly, and Shotaro laughed softly.

“Yeah, I never was able to get that down, and I don’t think the alcohol helped,” Shotaro said, smiling, before he lay back, adjusting himself so that he was laying long ways on the bed.

The smile grew and softened when he felt Phillip move to lay down beside him, the younger male tucking his head into the crook of his partner’s shoulder. Just as sleep was about to claim him, Shotaro heard Phillip say softly, “I love you too partner.” Both males fell asleep, smiling happily and looking forward to what tomorrow would bring.


End file.
